


Of Evil Friends and Party Games

by ratherbehere



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Feel-good, Fluff, M/M, Panty Kink, Truth or Dare, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-02
Updated: 2014-07-02
Packaged: 2018-02-07 04:22:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1884990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ratherbehere/pseuds/ratherbehere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jo's proposed a game of Truth or Dare, and Dean's too busy protecting the truth to see the dares leading him straight to it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Evil Friends and Party Games

**Author's Note:**

> Written for two separate people who both requested this: an anonymous prompter on tumblr and [Alene](http://destielengineering.tumblr.com), also on tumblr.

"Truth or dare?" Dean asked Jo incredulously. "What are we, twelve?"

Charlie patted him on the shoulder as she sat down on one of the couches with a Miller Lite. They'd found a few cases of beer in Benny's basement, and being the good, natural irresponsible 17 year olds they are, decided it was their duty to open them and drink. It wasn't enough for everyone to get totally trashed, but it was enough for some fun.

"What's wrong, Winchester?" Charlie asked. "Afraid of divulging your secrets?"

Dean scoffed and crossed his arms. "I'm afraid of nothing."

"Except spiders," Cas mumbled from his spot on the floor. Everyone laughed, and Cas took a celebratory swig. He looked good like that, sprawled out on the floor, legs out and spread slightly, his left hand behind himself, propping himself up. He looked totally climb-on-top-of worthy.

Dean blushed and kicked Castiel's foot. "Traitor."

“Stop fucking flirting Winchester and sit down so we can get started,” Jo ordered.

Dean, recognizing the ‘don’t fuck with me’ tone, wisely took a seat on the couch next to Charlie and across from Cas. Benny took the couch on the other side, next to where Cas was sitting, and Jo sat next to Benny. Sam took some floor space between the couches on the opposite side of Cas, and Sarah sat next to him. Chuck and Becky took the gap left over to complete the circle.

“Alright, my idea, I’ll go first,” Jo said. Her eyes scanned around the room. “Sam!” Sam being the youngest in the group by 4 years, jumped at being called first. “Truth or dare?”

Sam bit his bottom lip. “Um. Dare.”

“I dare you to…. Kiss Benny’s dog!”

After a round of laughter, Benny called for Scooter, his family’s basset hound, and Sam kissed him soundly on top of the head.

“Hey, no, on the lips,” Jo complained.

“Sorry sweetheart,” Benny drawled, “That’s not what you said.” He cuddled the dog into his lap. “Besides, I ain’t much for interspecies relationships. Moose and dog? Ain’t right.”

Once the room was calm enough for Sam to speak, he naturally couldn’t pass on a chance to torment his older brother and called on Dean.

Dean also bit his bottom lip before responding. His eyes flitted around the room, hesitated on Cas, before he confidently declared, “Dare.” It was the safest answer, and he may have been lying earlier, about not having anything to fear.

Sam nodded to himself, but it took him a fraction of the time it took Jo to think of a good dare.

“Sit between Cas’s legs for the rest of the game.”

Dean’s jaw dropped as the room broke out into giggles. Even Chuck and Benny were smirking, the little bastards. When he risked a glance at Castiel, he was blushing.  But, he hadn’t shut his legs and he wasn’t complaining. He hadn’t moved at all. Every eye in the room, including the hound’s, were on Dean.

There was no way for him to protest without giving even more away, so he finally decided to roll his eyes like this was something silly and ridiculous, and not something that made his heart pound at a million miles per hour, and crawled off the couch. He crossed the short distance on his hands and knees and settled his butt between Castiel’s spread legs.  His own sprawled straight in front of him, and the position was a little uncomfortable. It would have been better if he could mimic Castiel’s pose and put his hand back and lean, but that would put him even closer to Cas, and that was a bad idea.

“Happy, Shrimp?” Dean asked. “What a wasted dare.” He shook his head in mock disappointment before scanning the room for the next victim. “Chuck, truth or dare.”

“Truth,” Chuck said with a small nod, affirming his own decision. It surprised no one. Chuck was not the most adventurous in the group, and he also seemed to be the one with the least to hide.

Dean let out a hmm as he thought, and found himself leaning backwards subconsciously. He failed to notice Castiel’s breath hitch behind him.

“What do you keep hidden under your bed?” Dean asked with an evil smirk. He had no idea what Chuck hid under his bed, but he was willing to bet the squirrely little guy wasn’t as innocent as he looked.

“Uhhhhh,” he said with a blush. “Magazines…”

“Uh huh, what kind? You have to be more specific, you can’t just say, ‘stuff,’” Jo said, saving Dean the trouble. She leaned forward to hear his answer.

Chuck avoided everyone’s eyes, and when he still didn’t respond, Becky slapped him on the arm. “Chuck, for the love of God!”

“What?!” Chuck shouted, rubbing his shoulder. “I’m 17, what do you expect?” Chuck waited for everyone to calm down before choosing his next victim. “Charlie, truth or dare.” Charlie picked dare so fast, Chuck barely got the question out. “Go into the bathroom and take your panties off.”

Charlie shrugged and got off the couch. She was to the bathroom before all of the ooooh’s reached her.  She came back seconds later and dropped a lacy pair of pink panties right in front of Chuck.

“You’re lucky I was wearing any,” Charlie said with a wink before resuming her seat. She didn’t hesitate on picking the next person to go. “Dean, truth or dare?”

“Dare,” Dean responded easily, still afraid of what a truth might pull out of him. No dare could be worse.

“Put the panties on,” she said with a smirk that reached her ears. “Wear them for the rest of the game.”

Dean’s jaw hit the ground. He took it all back. No option was safe. His friends were evil.

“They won’t fit,” he protested weakly.

Charlie rolled her eyes, “Oh please. I have wide hips, you don’t. What’s wrong Dean? Want to switch to truth?”

There was an evil, malicious twinkle in the red head’s eyes and Dean decided he definitely was not taking truth when Charlie was involved. He snatched the panties off the ground and made for the bathroom. He slid his jeans and boxers off in one go, staring at his socked feet as he took a deep breath to steel himself. The panties were silky in his hand and he felt his cheeks redden further as he thought that the feeling was nice.

He slid them on and bit back a moan as the cool, satiny material rested against his most intimate bits. His dick was a little squished and his balls weren’t quite fully contained, but the fabric was so soft he didn’t care.

A voice came through the wood of the door, “You’ve got to come out you know. Cas’s legs are getting cold.”

Dean pulled his jeans back up and stepped out. He held the boxers up for everyone to see before dropping them to the floor. The room cheered. He paused at Castiel’s feet and met his friend’s eyes. Castiel was blushing profusely and his gaze skittered away quickly.

Nonetheless, Dean had a mission. He fiddled his button and fly right open, dropped his pants and mooned everyone in the room with his pink panty clad bottom. The shrieks delighted him, and he was able to take his seat in front of Cas with a trace of dignity restored.

Or something.

Dean targeted Sarah next, cause she was too quiet and innocent for anyone’s good. She chose truth.

“Would you kiss a girl?” Dean asked, hoping  to throw her off.

“If she was pretty and I liked her, yeah,” Sarah said without pause. Her eyes flitted to Charlie and she blushed a little. Sam swallowed and looked away. Dean felt like an ass. “Becky, you’re up. Truth or dare.”

Becky’s eyes rolled to the side as she thought. “Truth,” she decided.

“What is it that you’re scribbling in your notebooks all the time? And remember the full truth, not just ‘stuff,’” Sarah said.

“Uhhhhh,” Becky stated, her gaze rolling guiltily over Chuck and then on to Dean and Cas sitting on the floor before she squeaked. “Homoerotic fantasy fiction,” she said. It appeared that the spot of carpet in front of her had become very fascinating.

“Homo what now?” Benny asked, confused.

“She writes gay porn,” Chuck supplied bluntly. “Lots of it. Making her a huge hypocrite.”

“There is a difference between the porn mags under your bed and the loving tales I craft-“

“Whoa there Sugar, save the fight,” Benny drawled. “This is a game, and it’s your turn to pick.”

Becky huffed as she crossed her arms. “Fine. I think it’s your turn, Cas. Truth or dare?”

~

Castiel’s heart had been pounding in his ribcage for a while now. He knew, the second he was called, he was going to have to pick dare. After seeing Dean walk out of the bathroom with his jeans hung low enough on his hips that he could just make out the pink satin beneath, there was no way he could ever pick truth. There was too much he could reveal.

He startled when his name came up. For some reason, his eyes could not seem to make their way away from the man sitting between his legs and the barest hint of pink still visible.

His eyes snapped to Becky. “Dare,” he declared.

In hindsight, after what Becky just revealed, dare was probably no safer than truth. And the way her grin turned feral told him he had probably made a bad call.

“Sit up,” she said. “And wrap your arms around Dean. Hold him close to your chest for the rest of the night.”

Dean’s head, directly in front of Castiel vision, snapped up. “What is this shit?” he asked.

Castiel frowned. “I let you sit between my legs and didn’t complain,” Castiel said. “Am I really so objectionable?”

Dean looked backwards to him, eyes wide and apologetic. “That’s not what I mean, Cas.”

“Good,” Castiel said. He sat up sharply, scooted forward an inch or two to close the distance, and defiantly snuck his arms under Dean’s and wrapped him around his torso. Dean’s breath hitched as Castiel laid a hand flat on his chest while the other wrapped around his side.

“Good enough?” Castiel snarked at Becky.

She had the audacity to contemplate it for a minute before nodding.

Cas decided Sam was the safest person to pick next, and Sam chose truth this time. He admitted to a crush on Mrs. Keller, the math teacher, and then picked Jo. Jo’s dare was disgusting and revealed a new side of Sam’s evil ingeniousness, but she managed to eat the chocolate dipped broccoli with glee. Then her eyes were on Dean and Cas felt his own fingers curl reflexively into Dean’s side.

“Dean, truth or dare?” Jo asked.

Dean squirmed a few times, glanced at Castiel’s hands, swallowed, and said, “Truth,” in a shaky voice.

“Have you ever been attracted to a guy?” she asked.

This time, the room stopped dead. Castiel’s heart found a way to pound a little harder and his fingers buried themselves a little deeper in Dean’s shirt. There was a long pause. No one was sure if Dean would continue or not. It was so personal of a question, Cas wouldn’t be surprised if he stood up and stormed out the door.

“Only once,” Dean finally said, ever so softly, his voice like a kitten’s purr. “Sarah, truth or dare.”

The game continued for a while, but Cas barely heard it. Dean had rested his hand on Castiel’s thigh and he couldn’t help staring at it. Every once in a while, Dean would twitch his foot to the side and knock Castiel’s. Something about the sight of their socked feet side by side made his chest feel like a melted marshmallow.

Slowly, Cas felt himself relaxing in to how peaceful and perfect it was. If only for this night, if only for this game, he was going to let himself embrace something good.

He lowered his chin onto Dean’s shoulder and let out a small breath when Dean leaned his ever so slightly back, accepting the gesture. Castiel closed his eyes, listening and yet not listening at all to the antics in the room. He was more focused on Dean’s continued press of a foot into his own, and his finger dragging on his thigh.

Reality called when Charlie said his name.

“Truth or dare, Cas?” Charlie repeated, something gentle in her voice, a small up tilt to the corner of her lips.

“Truth,” Castiel declared, his breath ghosting Dean’s ear. There was an air of peace and contentment around him and Dean, and somehow he didn’t think Charlie’s question would doom them.

“How does it feel to have Dean in your arms?”

Castiel dragged in a breath, held it. The truth. It was now or never.

“It feels like coming home,” Castiel said gently, giving Dean a light squeeze. “Dean, truth or dare?”

“Truth,” Dean whispered, for once without hesitation.

“Was it me? The guy you’ve had feelings for?”

Dean swallowed hard. “Yeah,” Dean admitted. “Truth or Dare Cas.”

“Truth.”

“Is there… any chance you could feel the same?” Dean asked. He picked nervously at the denim at Castiel’s knee. Castiel covered it with his hand, pressing even closer into Dean. He could feel Dean’s heart pounding through his _back_.

“Every chance in the world I already do,” he said across the soft shell of Dean’s ear. “Truth or dare?”

“Truth.”

“If you had said dare, and I had dared you to kiss me, would you have done so?” Castiel asked.

Castiel could feel Dean’s chest rise sharply as he sucked in a breath. “Yeah,” he said, so softly, Cas was certain no one else heard it. He turned in Castiel’s arms, bringing their faces closer together. “Cas, truth or dare.”

“Dare.”

“Kiss me.”

Somewhere in the room, high fives were happening, cheers were going around, the sound of cheap aluminum clanking filled the space between, someone was saying, “It worked!” But it all registered as a background buzz to Castiel. Dean’s lips were pressed into his, and if holding Dean was like coming home, then kissing him was like opening the lock, walking in and lighting the fire. The tumblers fell into place, the barrier fell away, and he fell straight into the love and warmth of Dean Winchester.

When the kiss broke, Dean pressed their foreheads together, needing the contact as much as the support. “Our friends are evil,” he finally said.

Castiel laughed. “And god bless them for it.”

They kissed again, and for all they knew, this one lasted for hours, they were so lost in the press of tongue and swiped kitten licks, the caress of hands and squeeze of arms.

They kissed until Benny loudly called out, “Alright alright, I ain’t ready to film a porno down here.”

“Find a room,” Charlie stated more bluntly.

“A private one,” Jo amended.

“Well,” Becky broke in, “Not _that_ private…” Several laughs echoed around her.

Dean wiggled his eyebrows at Castiel, provoking a snort of laughter. “I know you were checking out those panties. Want to get a closer look?”

“Hell yes I do,” Castiel replied.

The took off up the stairs to peals of laughter and catcalls from below, tripping over each other in a rush to find some place private. Dean completely missed Charlie’s call that he should just keep the panties, and Charlie figured she’d just burn them if he tried to give them back. It was a worthy sacrifice.

“Am I a genius or what?” Jo asked the room at large after they were gone.

“You are damn lucky Dean didn’t slug you,” Benny said, throwing a pillow at her head. “Or catch on to how much he was being picked on.”

“I thought Cas was going to have a heart attack when Dean came out in those panties,” Sam supplied.

“And the look on his face when you told him to hold Dean,” Sarah said to Becky.

“Hey,” Jo said. “The important thing is that none of us will have to spend one more second dealing with all of that unresolved sexual tension anymore.” A loud bang came from upstairs, and the giggles were so loud, they traveled through the floor boards. Jo cringed. “This is better right?” This time it was a moan that echoed its way down.

Jo hung her head in defeat.

“To Dean and Cas,” Sam proposed after a beat, holding up his chosen pop can. “May they always be this in love,” he started, as another moan echoed down. “And may they learn how to be quiet about it,” he added to agreement from the room and what was unmistakably a groan filtering through.

Well. One out of two wasn’t bad. They could always add sound proofing.


End file.
